masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kelly Chambers
LOTSB Question So... has anyone tried seeing if hooking up with Kelly constitutes infidelity as far as Liara is concerned? I know that this question was raised pre-release. Or is it possible for Shepard to have his/her cake and eat it too? If anyone knows, cool, but if not I'll know here in a bit... SpartHawg948 01:58, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I had Liara on the Normandy when I had only caboodled with Kelly and nobody else. Nothing about her came up. I'm going to see with my character who cheated on her with Tali to see if there's a difference. Lovelyb0nes 02:21, September 8, 2010 (UTC) What are the exact dialouge choices for establishing a relationship with Kelly and developing it to it's natural conclusion?--HAD 22:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) It can't be considered a to full term relationship, not really, but this should be what you need: First conversation, when she says she could trust you if she fell back, say you'll do more than catch her. During the basic "let's chat" conversation, when she explains that she loves all species, say "you're very loving". After every recruitment mission, always choose complimentary and flirtatious dialogue, the most important being calling her beautiful when talking about Samara. When she offers dinner, accept. Save her on the suicide mission, and comfort her after. Complete Lovelyb0nes 01:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :One of my FemSheps had already invited Kelly up a few times before I played through LotSB with her; and I noticed no differences with Liara (same mixture of tears, naughty, and nice). Kelly didn't say anything either. AnotherRho 22:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Found a vid that says if you had a short thing with Kelly it won't affect your other relationships with the others. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUepy3DSKU0&feature=fvw Shadowhawk27 13:01, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Adding shadow broker dialog Someone should mention the joke where she says that she "Wouldn't want to be alone with Zaeed Massani," but you can find a conversation between here and Zaeed in the Shadow Broker's lair, where she's listening to him tell Merc stories. :That isn't dialogue but in Zaeed's SB Dossier. That is the only place that it will be. While it does have Kelly in it, the information in the SB dossiers doens't need to be repeated on other pages. Lancer1289 05:38, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Dance Routines The fact that Kelly has different dance routines based on the cabin music should be reflected on her page. This is not readily apparent and isn't indicated anywhere else in this wiki. Blindman25 17:00, February 8, 2011 (UTC)Blindman25 :And the same applies to the dancers in Afterlife and Chora's Den in ME who's routines also change with the music. It really isn't unique because she probably uses the same code as the dancers at the time. As such, I really can't see it is any more notable than noting it for the dancers in the locations mentioned. Lancer1289 19:01, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :I guess the significance isn't that her dance changes, but the fact that you can change her dance by changing the music. I am unaware of a way to change the music within the clubs (at least within the game.) Blindman25 21:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC)Blindman25 > If Shepard chooses the latter option, the team arrives just in time to see Kelly and other crew members get dissolved into raw organic material — which Doctor Chakwas describes as paste — used to create the Human-Reaper. Maybe it is bug but I have not choosen to go to omega 4 immediately but still save the crew. Still I did not complete any other missions before going to omega 4 relay. ----- I think there is some kind of internal game clock that determines how long is too long to wait. Cheeseburgz Frustrating Three playthroughs now and i cant get kelly's email. I made sure not to talk to ANY crew member except to get loyalty missions and purchase UPGRADEs. I flirted with her at all the correct times, and I saved her from the collectors, and STILL no email. Do i have to trigger specific dialogue with every potential love interest and shoot them down before i get this email? --Josephpate 03:50, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :That's odd. She sends you an e-mail when you've flirted with her at every opportunity, when you don't have any other love interests, and when the suicide mission is over. I also have her feed the fish for me although I don't believe that's a requirement. Freakium 04:23, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm also having Joseph's problem. Though I get notified by Kelly of a new message in my private terminal, a subsequent check reveals nothing. 15:58, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I think I figured out why it wasn't working in my case -- I replayed the suicide mission and the only thing that I know I changed was when you rescue the crew you get the choice to say "I wouldn't leave you behind" or "I didn't come for you", The first playthrough I chose the 2nd option and I think that pissed her off (was an accident, damn spacebar). After replaying and choosing the first option I got the email. -- 01:36, June 21, 2011 (UTC) This shows that people have had problems getting this to work with just the information on this page, one person found what he'd done wrong, but that doesn't mean that they were all that, since I provided a direct reference, could you at least tell me what disputes what the source said, that you HAVE to ask about liking aliens. I have no desire to load a save game at the beginning of act two and play through the whole game (even powering through, at least 7 missions to the end) just to test this, I'll get around to it eventually, but since I've provided a source, I'd like to know what reason there is to believe that source is wrong. Addition: I checked the archive, and the walkthrough there includes asking "Are you into aliens" when recruiting Tali, so I think even this talk page agrees with me 21:45, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Because the source you provided isn't a source. It's a forum/blog type site, and those types of sites are not acceptable sources. Those types of sites cannot be used as a source in this case and the other problem is that you are only are going for the PC version, when something like this needs a lot more than just one version. Lancer1289 22:39, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, but you said "there are a few things that would dispute that." What are they? The talk archive here includes a walkthrough that confirms it, and no one disagrees with it there. 07:22, February 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, one other thing, because maybe it's just a waste of time. Since you won't accept accounts from other websites, and "a lot more than just one version." has to be confirmed. Are you saying you'll keep reverting it unless I do another playthrough. Buy an XBox 360 and Playstation 3, buy two more copies of mass effect 2, and complete 2 more playthroughs? If that's the case there's really no point discussing it further. 10:47, February 24, 2012 (UTC) 'Yeoman' of the Chamber Should it be mentioned (possibly in a trivia section) that Kelly's title and her last name form part of the title "Yeoman of the Chamber", which was a rank/position in a royal or noble household? See here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yeoman (while I realize WIkipedia is not the best source, I found several other sites that agreed with this) :So what about her first name Kelly? do we just forget about that. Yeoman is a valid naval position, and I honestly can't see the connection apart from the standard name trivia. Which isn't trivia because I don't remember the Normandy being a castle or noble household. Lancer1289 00:01, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect 1 Appearance? I was playing through the original game again, and I stopped at one of the dancers in the bar, in the first booth from the right. The dancer furthest from the door (between the Krogan and the making out couple honestly does ook like Kelly Chambers, and she's wearing that same outfit... Hrm... Any chance that's an uncredited appearance somehow, of her either spying on things or moonlighting in another job there? CarrieWhitaker 08:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose you could interpret it that way, but it's more likely to say that it's just an identical model and identical skin. You have to realize that ME was originally released in November of 2007 for the X-Box, over 2 years before ME2. It's unlikely the character was even thought of when ME was originally in development. So, I would say it's unlikely, but bottom line being, if you want to interpret it that way, go ahead. Tanooki1432 16:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah she doesn't appear in ME. The outfit is even used in ME2 and frankly you can't base appearances on similar outfits as they are quite common in video games. Lancer1289 17:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Appearance in ME3. In my game Kelly has yet to appear on the Citadel. She did survive the Suicide Mission, and we were on good terms in ME2 - though I believe she only shows up if you had that dinner with her. We need more information before it's conclusive, though. Yuoaman 18:53, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :She may not show up for a while because it took some time for her to show up for me. Lancer1289 18:55, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm in the middle of the genophage arc, and the cure has been synthesized. But still no Kelly. Yuoaman 18:58, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Are there any people with multiple saves that would be able to verify this? I only have the one. Yuoaman 22:31, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Where is she supposed to show up the first time? I've been scouring the Citadel for her. Only mission I have left to do in genophage arc is Priority: Tuchanka and she still hasn't shown, but I don't know if I'm looking in the wrong places (or missing the exact spot) or if it's a problem of her simply not appearing. 03:55, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::She's supposed to appear down on the docking bay where the refugee camp is, with the medical clinic area. If she isn't listed on the map then she isn't there. Yuoaman 04:12, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Definitely not there for me. Checked at least three times. As I have finished all side missions, is there anything I can do to trigger her appearance? I don't want to do Priority: Tuchanka until I find her, since I can't go back to the Citadel to find her afterwards. For reference purposes, my ME2 save I rescued her on SM, but only talked to her a little bit (though I was always friendly). Could that be related? 04:31, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::It's been confirmed that Kelly will only appear if you had dinner with her by a dev here: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/325/index/7625393/23#9708412. Yuoaman 09:39, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Dang, guess I wasted an hour. Might I suggest that her starting location and the conditions for her appearance be added to her page? It would have saved me a lot of trouble, and may well help others with that same problem. 13:56, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::She can be found in the Refurbished docks. She tells you about how she is having nightmares about the collector experience, and you can comfort her for a paragon action. Multiple visits can bring up dialog about what she's doing. ::For me, she only appeared juuuust before Tuchanka, AFTER I did the last possible mission left. Last possible second. Either her appearance is tied to some side quest and I left that not done, or she randomly appears at some point and there is some code in place so random () doesn't kill her. IMNdi50160 04:11, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Also, trivia: If FemShep joins the new yeoman in the shower, after a while she says "I'm not going to feed your fish if that's drowned her out in my game". This is clearly a reference to Shep having romanced Kelly before, as in ME3 there is no feeding of fish, there's a VI for that. I am bad at wiki edits, could someone add a trivia section with this info? IMNdi50160 04:11, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler She perishes in the cerebus assualt on the citadal, though oddly enough you cannot attend any form of funeral. 01:32, March 11, 2012 (UTC) "If Shepard talks to Kelly after she changes her name to Felicia, she will tell you that the Illusive Man ordered her to spy on Shepard." That's what it currently says in the wiki. It's not entirely correct. When you ask her again after she reappear (2nd citadel visit) you can inquire about her hidden agenda aboard the Normandy regardless of whether you tell her to change her name. On my first playthrough she was killed in the Cerberus assault but I still received her confession. 05:34, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Suicide Sadness? I don't know about everyone out out there, but when I read about how you can (indirectly) force her to take her own life out of depression I felt a wave of sadness, which surprised me, considering that I didn't have that much of an emotional connection to her, anyone else share this? TheRealTerminal 04:01, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Topics like this belong elsewhere as this is not what talk pages are for. Take things like this to the forums or a blog post. Lancer1289 12:15, March 22, 2012 (UTC)